Harry Potter and the beginning of Second War
by Olyvya
Summary: This story is about Harry's sixth, confuse, and terrifying year at Hogwarts. Mysteries and action lie ahead Harry, and he once again must face them, strugleling with other nightmares . He will live a romance, but I won't tell you with whom, just find out.


Spending the summer with the Dursley's isn't quite amazing, well, everybody knows that. Luckily for him is that he wasn't put to work as much as he used to, after all Harry's uncle and aunt were threaten by the members from the Order, so whenever Harry wanted to complain, Lupin, Moody, or Tonks., came at 4th Privet Drive and could make a huge scandal, not very nice to the Dursley's who lives in a complete order. Harry was laying outisde in the grass, thinking on Dudley's face when he saw that Dementor last year., he giggled a bit , and was satisfied in a way that he was never going to bother Harry again…..

-What are you doing boy? Get inside! I don't want any more of those Demen….uhmm,..things walking around the street! Said frustrated uncle Vernon, behind the front door. Harry, didn't know what else to do so, he went back in the house, into his room, quiet and bored. He sat on his bed, writing a letter to Ron, he needed to know what was going on at old Sirius's house .

_Dear Ron,_

_I am extremly bored wright know, do'no what to do……last years at the Dursleys were different, now, they don't really pay any attention to me , because they are scared of what might could happnen….Well, I am not concern about their feelings at all, I was just wondering what is going up there, I know that Ginny became a Prefect, good for her! How is Hermione? I haven't received any news from her lately, did you? I can't believe how long it took to pass a month, I can't wait to see you and your family, and get back to Hogwarts!_

_So, this is were I end my incredibly short letter,_

_Harry._

He happily put the letter in the envelope and give it to Hedwig, sending her at the Order's mansion. He watched how his beautiful white owl, took off in the endless sky, until she disappeared. He now, was thinking at what happened at the Department of Mysteries, his nightmare's didn't stop; every night the scene when Sirius died, came back to him over and over again, making him felt extremely guilty and sad. He got used to this, and didn't want to talk about it with nobody, allthough he felt lonely and thought he might never be happy again.

Soon after he woke up the next day, he saw Hedwig, looking at him from the window, waiting to open it so that she could come in. She was carring an envelope. It was from Ron. Harry excited opened it and read the letter silently.

_Hey Harry,_

_I am sorry that you are so bored , but guess what? I told about your ….well, condition, to my mother and father, and they agreed to bring you here quickly as possible! They were talking about when to take you from that nasty house for days now, and looks like this is a great opportunity! So pack your luggages, mom already send a letter to you uncle and aunt earlier this morning, telling them that you would be staying with us for the rest of the summer. Lupin and Moody will come to get you this afternoon, so, we all be very excited to see you! We have a lot to talk to you! Oh…Hermione is already here, she spent her last two weeks , in the mountains , somewhere, so she couldn't wrote to us ._

_See you soon!_

_Ron._

When Harry finished to read his letter, a smile settled on his face , making him fell much better, knowing that he would spend the rest of his summer with his best friends! He already finished up his luggages, now he was wondering if his uncleread the letter Ms Weasley send to him.

He went downstairs in the kitchen; the family was eating the breakfast, silently. Harry noticed that uncel Vernon had a letter next to him on the table. He looked at him with his small and evil eyes, and order to Harry to sit down.

-So, he said calmly, eating his soup, have you pakced up all your… things?

You mean, you let me go? Alltough he didn't cared about his answer, he was going thereno matter what, he asked the question politelly as possible.

Uncle Vernon said nothing, he just gave Harry a look sord of :'' Are you stupid?'' But then aunt Petunia answered with a little concern voice:

What? Do you think that we want to keep you here? What use can you do? She knew she made a promisse to Dumbledore, she knew that only in her house Harry would be safe, but like she said he wasn't usefulin that house, so he might be going somewhere were he could be happy.

Uhm, ok, replied Harry pleased, but he didn't want to show that.

The next hours seemed to Harry that passed so slow, he was eager, was wondering when were Lupin and Moody going to show up. He waited on the stairs, looking anxious on the window, and suddenly he sau two siluettes landig in front of the house. IT WAS THEM! Harry was extremly happy! He went to the door, smiling he opened it, and saw Lupins warm and soft face, smiling gently at Harry. The he saw next to Lupin ,Moody's peevish expresion.

Hy there Harry! So good to see you! Said Lupin.

Hello, Mr Potter, said politely Moody

Uhm, hello said Harry to both of them , behaving his wild temper.

Where is your uncle and aunt ,I would like to see them, said Lupin.

Before Harry could answer, uncel Vernon, aunt Petunia along with Dudlley, stand behind Harry with cold looks on their faces.

Here we are! Said uncle Vernon tense. He knew that if he raised his voice louder that it should be, something bad was going to happen to him.

Ah! I see! Well, I am glad that you agreed to let Harry spend the rst of his vacation with his FRIENDS! He said , with the same thought that Harry was having earlier at breakfast. This made Harry to laugh a bit , but he managed to controle it.

Yes well, of you go then, you won't want to be late, said uncel Vernon more tense than ever.

Ok, then, Mr Potter, lets go! demande Moody.

And within a moment they were o their brooms flying to the Headquarters of the Order. This made Harry feel so good! He had never flew since Umbridge cut him of the Quidditch team.

They arrived at old Sirius's house, thing that gived Harry a lot of shivers, remembering Sirius's warm face. He didn't knew why but he expected for a moment that he might opened the door and welcome them cheerfully. It was Ron's face that he first saw. Suddenly that red haired boy cheered him up, and give him a hug. The Ms Waesley came along giving Harry ,a long, and maybe a too tight hug, so that he actually couldn't breathe.

MOM! He can't breathe!yelled Ron.

Sorry, it's just I've missed him, she said letting him go , with her eyes wet.

It's okay …,Harry replied.

He was shoked to see that so many people were glad to see him, alltough it wasn't for the first time.

They sat and talked about that month that just pass, at dinner. Hermione said the she went to the Alpes, and show them photos, wich were fantastic! Ginny was the one who was the most impressed. Tonks was there too, talkin about how she played jokes upon everybody in the house. Strangely, no one talked about Sirius, maybe because they didn't want to ruin Harry' disposition. They all knew that all Sirius want was Harry's hapiness.

They all woke up, and had a very early breakfast, Harry , Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, were still on the table , discusing about The DailyProphet.

Well, there's nothing much written about Voldemort, except that people are all alarmed, thay might think is could start a new war.

So, do you think the same? Asked Ron a bit alarmed himself.

I do' no, everything is possible, but lets remain calm, we have the members of the Order to protect us from the evil, replied Hermione, appeared calm, but nervous as well.

Ginny was looking at the table, hypnotised, without a specifficaly expresion.

Ginny? What is it? Asked Harry raising his eyebrown, searching for Ginny's look.

Uhm? What? Nothing, I was just thinking at Bellatrix, and…uhm.. never mind… shesaid stuttering, and rose from the table.She didn't want to talk about Sirius in front of Harry, she didn't want to hurt him more than he already is, so she kept all of this to her.

What's with her? Asked Harry,Ron and Hermy.

I do 'no…..she's been like this all summer, well, most ofthe time…..she didn't want to talk about this, and appearently niether this time….. maybe she needs somebody more close to her then she could probably recognised herself. The Ron gave Harry a weird look telling something like:'' It's you that she needs to talk to''. Hermione roled her eyes and rose from the table and went outside. They both looked at eachother suspiciouslly.

-Hey, look it's Errol! Said Ron, looking at the old brown and clumsy owl. She had some letters in her beak. Ron took them, there were tree. One for him, one for Harry, and one for Hermione…

Hey! It's the …the…exams! Said Ron alarmed, a bit afraid. HERMIONEEE! Come heereee! He yelled.

What's going on?she entered the door so quiclky that Harry bearly even noticed.

LOOK!

Oh, Ron, you're so, dramatic……WHAT? I've got a ''R'' at PotionS?

That's goodisn't it? Me and Harry got the same!

Well, no! I thought I'll take a O.E. ( over expectations)..daim you Snape!

Harry looked at Ron puzzled….he then took at her results, and man, he was shocked!

Oh , my! I've got O.E. at most of your exams!

It was to be expected from her…after all, she was a know-it-all…..

Well, looks like we aren't going to take no more Divination classes, said Harry looking at Ron, a bit glad. It seems we don't have The –Inner –Eye. He said, imitating Trelwneys voice. All of them laugh out loud, making Ginny come down from her room.

Whats so funny? She asked curious. Then when she found out she started laughing, and saw Rons' , Hermy's and Harry's results. Well! Congratiulations to you all! She said loud and clear happy for them! Soon, Ms Weasley came in the room, and saw Ron's results.

Oh, Ron I', so proud of you, even though you have a AC at Potions and Astronomy, is still a good result! She said with tears in her eyes.

In the evening they all celebrated this event, then Lupin took a speech about Harry;'s career, if he choses to be an Auror, he said that he would sport Harry trough all the challenges. Harry was touched at this, and said a shy ''thank you'', followed by a little smile.

That nisht was great to Harry, he felt so amazing, and couldn't think at nothing else, except at his results that he made him felt so proud .

To Harry, that summer , after his 5th year at Hogwarts, turned out to be nice, after all the bad things that happened to him,Sirius death, facing Voldemort once again, founding out about the Prophecy, that it may be possible that one day he could dye…..well all of this seem to go away for a while when he wasn't alone.

As he was playing along with Ron Quidditch , outside, Ginny was lying on the porch one day and thought about the moment when Harry saved her life in her first year,….then she thought about how the years just went on and on, and she found out that she became a Prefect. Her family was so proud! But suddenly her mind was getting darker as she remembered what just happened months ago…..fighting the Death Eaters in the Departement of Mysteries it isn't something that you can forget easy…and Ginny , being sensetive and all, couldn't think of something else….She felt so badly when this memory started to catch life in front of her eyes, hearing voices, and seeing the shadows… the heart was beating so fast and …..

-NOOO! She suddenly yeled in that huge silent from outside. She put her head into her arms, looking at the grass with her mouth opened. Harry was first who come to her, worried asking what happened.When she saw him she felt frightened of something….she was cunsern about his destiny…for some weird raison. Ron and Hermione cam along the same worried as Harry. She calmed down a bit, but she rose from the porch and run in her room, saying to them that she was fine.

-What's gone into her? Asked Ron perplexed.

-I don't know, said Harry still looking at the direction Ginny took, with his eyebrowns raised…

Ms Weasley came in the room and said to Ron that dinner was ready. As Ron afirmed from his head, Harry said that he would call Ginny, so he did. He knocked at her door and came in when Ginny's voice was made heared. Ginny was looking at the window so thoughtful, on her pink , favorite chair. Harry sat in front of her asking what just happened earlier.

It's amazing how one person's life is taken so quickly..she said without thinking at Harry's question, still looking at the window.

Yeah …it is….said Harry, thinking at Sirius…….Look , uhm, -he continued- Ms Weasley said that dinner is ready, and we should probably go down……..But Ginny did't answered. Harry aproached to the hypnotised girl, she felt so calm,like she was sleeping…

Gin? He asked, trying to make her look at him, when she startled.

Oh, what? She replied as if she was awaken from a dream..She looked in Harry's eyes and felt so bad for him….No, I'm fine…Lets go down, I'm starving, she replied cheerful, like nothing just happened. Although Ginny said what she said, Harry knew that something was bothering her, especially when she said that weird thing about Sirius…..

The dinner go well as usual, nothing weird or awkward. Mr Weasley came from the Minister, talking about Cornelius Fudge, about the problems that were going on over there.

Hey, dad, what does Fudge, says about uhm…You-Know-Who , anyway? Asked Ron, drinking his limonade.

Well, he is scared, and revolt in the same time…everything to him seems a mess, and he shatters everything; he even locked himself in his office for a hole day; guess is been one of those days when he was frightened and helpless! Everybody is stressed out, why , even some others functionairs want to replace him….

Replace him? Said Harry amazed.

Yes , he doesn't seem capable of anything… replied Mr Weasley, with a satisfied voice. He was actually glad about the functionars decision…

-But with whom they want to replace him? What if he is a jurke? Yeled Mrs Weasley.

-Don't worry dear , it isn't for sure..no rush….. said again , calmly, Mr Weasley.

Ginny sleeped so good in that night, that she woke up a bit latter than usualy…so she missed breakfast, but she went outside when her mother screamed at her….she didn't said anything , just rolled her eyes. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, she felt that nothing could go wrong.

-Hy , Gin! Said Ron and Harry in chorus….they were cleaning the garden, along with Hermione, so funny was to her that her mother put them working even in holidays. Want to help us? Said a bit of bosy, Hermy.

-Hy guys! She giggled and said :….mmm… no thanx, I do not feel like searching for gnoms this time…..

-Hm! Well thanx a lot! Replied with indignation Hermione, and continued her work.

Ginny wanted to take a walk, so she did, but she heard a voice behind her.

-Hey Gin! Mind if I walk with you? It was Harry , and since she heard his voice she began to shiver.

-Not at all, but have you finished with the garden?

-Well, not exactly, I felt living the two of them alone…They just went on and on about many little things…I wasn't in the conversation, so….

Aham , ok , she said, smiling. Hey , what did Dudley said about that Dementor, anyway?

Oh, - he giggled- he thinks I did that , and now he is so scared to be alone with me.. he just makes his big tennis eyes, and that fat face of him turns white, he's so hillarious! They both laughed.., it was quite funny, but what can you expect from Dudley's logic?

Well, soon the school starts, I wonder what new teacher we have for DADA.

Yeah , mee to, I wish it could be Lupin again, he was great! He said excited..

Yeah, but don't forget he is a werewolf, it may be a little dangerous, she said calmly.

Right, I have forgotten, silly me! ….he giggled a bit disappionted.

Suddenly , something attracted both their attention.;…….it was something sparkling in front of them, far, in the middle of the road…

What is that? Harry asked

I don't know….I have a bad feeling about this….Ginny said a bit nervous.

And within a moment, that light started to approach them faster and faster….

Is it me or that….Ginny said but didn't manage to finish ,.. when Harry grabed her arm ;

RUN! Harry said to Ginny, and both started to run back to the house, chased by that strange light.

Hey! Whats the matter with you two? Asked Ropn perplexed.

Shut up and get in the house! Harry screamed at him.

What's going on? Asked Hermione curious, entering the house.

LOOK! said Ginny! It's coming!

What's coming? Heve you gone crazy? Ron asked still perplexed.

The light was so dazzling, that Ginny had to close her eyes, and put her hed into her arms.A moment later Harry was on the floor, unsconciouness; then he opened his eyes and saw Ron, Hermy, and Ginny, above him.

What happened? He said as he was trying to get on his feet

I was hoping that you could tell us…you…and Ginny….. replied Hermione.

What? OH! The light! Didn't you saw it?It chase me and Ginny on the road , back to the house, then…..it became si brighter, and, now….I am here….

Harty saw the look at his two mates and understood that they haven't saw anything.

You mean, you didn't saw it? He asked worried both of them..

All we saw, was you and Gin running and screaming on the road like two lunatics! Said Ron a little bit irrtated.

But it's true! Shattered Ginny, I saw it too! It was scary…but how come you didn't saw it?

There was a moment of silence…then Harry brocked off.

How come you didn't fainted Gin?

I closed my eyes, I thought I was going to blind…, then it just dissapeared.

Have you two gone crazy? Asked Ron , mad

Both in the same time? Said Hermione angrily. I don't think so………something is going on, in the muggle world….it isn't a good sign…she continued, turnig white… All of them were worried, ……Fear was all around them.

Kids? What is it? You seem so horryfied! Asked Ms Weasley.

On no, mum, everything is allright.;although it wasn't like that.

What was that light? Maybe a curse, a spell, or an illusion.Everyone was quiet at dinner..so…awkward quite. Ginny was in her room and felted that shee needed to talk to someone, and Harry was the first person she thought of. She walked to his room, and saw him on the bed looking at the seeling; then she came in.

Hy Harry! She doubtful said.

Oh, hello Gin! He rose, and gave her space to sat on the edge of his bed

What do you think was that….that thing……

I don't know…but it's strange how only we can see it…

Harry, then she looked in his eyes, I'm scared!

Hey, it's alright…we'll talk to Dumbledore at school, okay, he tried to calm her, and she felt much better…she felt safe when he was arround didn't know exactly why…

Oky….so..uhmmm, good night! She finaly said to him

Good night! He bearly replied, and gave her a little smile….that gave Ginny a lot of shivers.

The next day they had to go to Diagon Alley escorted by Lupin, Tonks, and Moody, 'cause as they said they could be in danger. Ginny and Harry told them in private, about the light, but they were mostly surprised why can only Gin and Harry could see it, rather then the light herself.

Arrived at The Diagon Alley, Harry , Ron, and Hermione went to Flourish and Blots to purchase their six-yeared books when they saw Draco, talking with an older man, with a feroces look, and it was not his father.He was at Azkaban , along with the others Death Eaters.

Is he still going at Hogwarts? Ron asked Harry and Hermione, in a corner, near Draco. You know, with his dad at Azkaban and everything….

Gee, I don't know…guess wi'll find out at school…said Hermione ironic.

He doesn't diserve to go back to school!replied angrily Harry.After all, he may became like his daddy! Said a bit sarcastic. What? Don't you think so? He said louder when he saw their two quiet faces.

Well, well, what do we have here? It was Draco, standing behind Harry..

Harry turned around, and saw his evil face , staring at them, with dezgust.

What do you want ,Malfoy, said Harry with anger and loud and clkear so that everybody from the store could here them.

I suposse your are satisfied what you made Fudge and Dumbledore did after that ….little fight in the Departement of Mysteries….

What the Hell are you talking about? I did only what had to be done….

..Yes yes, clean the mess, right? He said sarcasticly., but still evil.

Harry looked at him, for a few seconds….Hermione and Ron sense de tension that was between them…Harry realized he didn't needed to argue with Malfoy, in fact his enemy said what needed to be said…the true.

-Right! Repeted Harry loud and clear….he looked once more in Draco's eyes, and saw that he was intimidated…he laugh inside of him, he felt extremly satisfied knowing that he maid Draco shut up his dirrty mouth.

He left with Ron and Hermione walking behind him.

Well, that was interesting….you nearly punch him! Said Ron enthusiastyck..

He didn't needed to do that, Ron…said bosy Hermione, it was quite obvious that the conversation was finished, but you who are dying of thurst of action, is thinking about the bad and dangerous parts of the situation!

Excuse me, little mis-Know-It-All! Dangerous was when we had to fight horrible things, not theese ….theese..uhmm….he said upset, but losted in the words

Brats! Completed Hermione, still arogant.

They continue to argue as usually, but Harry didn't listen to them, he wanted to escape from those horrible memories….

They finally all met and went back home with all of the supplies.

Come on Ginny, Hermione, WAKE UP! Breakfast is ready! Mrs Weasley shoutteredrough the house, waking everybody up.It was 8:30, so early, but as mom's Ron said, the train leaves at 11:00 and they had to be ready…..and didn't had time to stay in bed. They arrived at the station; Lupin , Tonks, and Moody helped The Weasleys to put the luggages in the train, at the same time the kids looked at them from the window. Fred and George were them too, to say goodbye…they are now busy with their….hm…bussines in Hogsmeade….

Hey , Fred, how is the bussines going, said quietly Harry.

Oh, it's great! We have a lot of goddies, and people like them! He response.

You should come and visit us! Said George.

Of course we will, said Ron and Ginny in chorus, cheerful.

Hey, guys, said Lupin to Ginny and Harry, if you say anything weird, do not ezitate to say to us or Dumbledore, he has the answers to everything.

Ok, we will, said Harry hopefully.

So looong! Said all of them from the peron, as the train started to move.

As they werein the train , they met Neville, Seamus, Colin, from Ginny's class, and Cho…Ginny felt strange when she saw here, she felt angry knowing that she used Harry only to find out more about Cedric's death. She looked at Harry , but he didn't pay any attention to Cho..the time when he tried to win her affection seemed to be ages ago.

They arrived at Hogwarts, finally, Harry couldn't believe how much he missed that castle…He felt good knowing to be there again. The next thing he knwe he was in the carrages , that drove them to the castle, pulled by Thestrals, imaginary beeings, those , skeleton horses, with dragon skin and wings, he remembered the time he flew to fight every's wizard nightmare.

The night was excitig! He saw all those familiar and happy faces that just cheer him up! He sat all nigfht catching up witch Seamus , Dean, Neville, and Ron , making jokes, as if like the Evil, haven't been returned.

He woke up early and took a fast breakfast and drag Ginny to Dumbledore's office immediately.

Hey, slow down! She said, but Harry didn't listened.

Dumbledore's office was huge, fulled with paintings of great wizards, moving around, visiting eah other.He remembered that last time he was here, he had a nervous break-down, because of Sirius death and found out about the Prophecy.

I know why you came here, a voice said , beyond a shelft, and then a siluete came gently toi to them. They both saw Dumbledore's gently eyes, and Ginny felt amazed of his wisdom. Harry was still nervous and flowting.

What's going on? Hary asked without any polite. He had a fight witch Dumbledore although he was so calm back then; knowing that he hide a secret from him for such a long time, maybe that is why he didn't want to talk polite with him.

You both saw the light…and Harry fainted….but you didn't…..he looked at Ginny, then back at Harry. Tell me , Harry, did you felt or saw anything when you fainted? Harry was looking at the floor concentrating

Yes….sord of….All my memories with Voldemort appear in front of my eyes, my parents,…Riddle…..Death Eaters…..The Cemetery…..

Well, this means only one thing…..he continued calmly.It was Voldemorts mark….and you both saw it because you both interacted with him….Ginny and Harry looked at each other a bit frightened…..Ginny you first met him in your first year and out control on you, and you harry, well since always…..

But why a light? What does it represent?What does he want from us now?Harry almost screamed.

Harry , continued that calm voice, he appears and send signs through different forms….nightmares, ghosts, lights, illusions, voices, ….it wasn't chasing for you….it was a sign. The he stopped,…somehow he wasn't so calm as the beginning.

A signal for what? Continued Harry with interest.

He's making his appearance…he wants to make every wizard/witch who sau him, believe that he is back, that he is returned…it's just the beginning of a new war….at the sounds of these worlds, tension, had been made felt, Harry and Ginny along with Dumbledore stood Quiet, seemed calm, but inside of them, fear was boiling, and the heart was beating so fast!.It was endeed the beginning of a new war.

Thasnk you profesor, said Ginny…we should be going now….

What about the people who only heard about him, but nevcer saw him? And the Death Eaters?asked Harry again, angrily.

For those who hasn't saw him….well they will know about his return through you…..those who saw him and fought him. Do not worry Harry, he will find a way to get back the Death Eaters.

You're talking as if there werent any hope left to stop him! He screamed.

I'm just telling the truth…said calm once again the headmaster.

Yeah , ….you are …aren't you? Response Harry arogant.Then Dumbledore rose his chin up, but didn't said anything….he knew about Harry's feelings, and thought that at one point he will dominate his anger and not reverse.

Come Harry,…thank you profesor…Good day! Finally Ginny said and grab Harry's arm , and took him outside.

What was that? That anger that I saw in you back there? Asked Ginny , alarmed, looking in his eyes, but he avoied her look.

Ron and Hermione came and saw Harry's guilt face.

We where looking for ….hey! what happened? How did go? asked Ron naiv.

Harry? Are you alright? Said Hermione, looking suspicious at his face.

Harry felt that he no longer need it to wait, so he told them about the Prophecy, and about Voldemort's new war.

Oh , my! Said Ginny and Hermione in chorus……so …so…one of you must die…

It isn't fair! Why you? yelled Ginny through the hallway, she almost cryed .

Hey, be optimistic, will you? It ain't going to happen something bad to Harry, he will manage to fight him!

What? Haw can you be so blind? Voldemort is about to start the war! Again! And we have to live through it! It won't be as it was before! She turned around , and run to the Gryffindor Tower, where she could be alone…..

Well, it is bad….said Ron with a guilty voice….I was just trying to…..you know….

We know, response Hermy..Oh , gosh! Let's go! We have Potions, and we are late!

Oh, right, I totally forgot! Said Harry, trying to forget at least this day, what he just heared.

Potions didn't go very well, 'cause after all they were late and Snape being hewent on and on about the discipline in school, and how the student's atitude should be….Afterwards, he gave the three of them, long essays about the Veritaserum, potion that makes you tell the trouth; for Hermione it wasn't any stress, she was good at this, but for the boys…well,.. they were needed to stay up all night thinking about the essay.

- UFF..! Not again! Said Hermione, descouraged.

What's your problem? You are good at this stuff! Said Ron irritated.

Exactly! Now I have to bear all of your complains! She said looking at the sealing.

Harry and Ron, started to laugh, and said cheerful to her: Well, that is why we have you arround!

She didn't said anything, but gave them a threatful look.

Hermione didin't have a choice so she helped them with the essays, later that night.

OK, this is the last time I am doing this, she said , flinging in the armchair, from the Common Room.

Thanx, Hermione, we owe you one., said Harry, when Ron rolled his eyes.

Have you spoken to Ginny this evening? He continued, asking Hermione.

Uhm, no, she said a bit guilty, staring at the fireplace. I haven't even seen her….She is acting so strange, maybe it's because of what happened last year…Maybe you should go talk to her, we tried…..but…..

Harry nodded, then he said ''good night'' to both of them, and went of to bed. He had to talk sometimes with Ginny, he felt concerned for her, didn't knew exactly why, I mean she wasn't exactly a greater friend than Ron, but knowing that she joined him at the Department of Mysteries changed his opinion about her. He knew that she was growing up, and wasn't a child any more, she was confused, most of the time she spend in silence, living separate from the others…just like Harry, she didn't want to talk about anything.

Morning came along, and the sun was shining, brightly in Harry's dormitory, that woke him up. Ron was still snoring, and Seamus,Dean and Neville, were still asleep. It was so quite. Harry look at his schedule, he had Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and two ours of History of Magic….. so dull, Harry's eyes sattled on one part of his schedule and saw a new name next to the Defense against the Drak Arts lessons.. It was Frederick Frowning..''Such a weird name'' said Harry in his thoughts….

He was thinking about his career, what was like to be an Auror……he needed to concentrate himself upon Potion, DADA, Charms, andTransfiguration… Lupin told him that he will suport Harry no mather what, so he was hoping that he could be very well guide. He was wondering how was the new teacher at DADA….. where did he came from, who recommended him?

He went to breakfast and met Hermione and Ron bickering each other about something so unsignificant to Harry.

Hey, guys , he said , without looking at them.

Oh! Hy Harry, we didn't saw you….said Hermione…

Of course you didn't….said Harry silently with his head into his plate studiing his apple.

Say, Hermione, have you heared about Frederick Frowning ?

Uhm, now….she said concentrating, why?

Well, havent' you look at our shedule? Said Harry amazed.He is our new DADA teacher.

Oh, I'm surprised Dumbledore haven't talk about him,to us in the Great Hall.

Because this Frederick, guy, wasn't there! Said Ron promptly.

Even so….I have to go to the library, I'll meet you in the class! Said Hermione in a rush.

Of, course, she is going at the library,…said Ron and Harry in a bluff.

Potions worked out as usually, the greasy-haired professor hadn't stop talking about the silvered –wigentreed bark, esential for a powerfull potion, used by Aurors. Harry treid to pay attention but couldn't stop thinking about the moment when Snape gave a false Veritaserum to Umbridge, and betraied in a way Harry and his friends, but he actally aniunced the Order that Sirius has left to meet his death……In a way he felt greathfull, and sorry for him, he was the joke target to his father, and Sirus, but still, it wasn't needed to be hostill and disrespectable.

POTTER! Snape yelled at him, from the desk.

Harry rose his head. He realised he was alone in the classroom, no Ron, no Hermione, he just wondered what was going on. Then he looked at Snape's eyes, and saw the same look he show every day,every hour, every second.

Harry walked up to Snape's desk,

-Potter, I have heard that want to became an Auror, he said , directly. Sand I must say, I was recommended by Dumbledore to train you, it is not my decision, I do not have this pleasure to stand around a Potter, an arogant Potter….he said with anger in his eyes. Harry boiled inside of him. How dare he said those things now? He thought the best was to shut up and listen.

I know you don't have the pleasure for me to teach you, but you don't have a choice, so I will see you tomorrow, at 6 o'clock in the evening, to test your skills, no excuses.You may live now. He said that in abreath.

Harry couldn't give him a reply, so he said ''good day'' and left a bit annoyed about this. He didn't want to train again with Snape, after all that Occlumency bussines, Harry thought , for his sake, that he wouldn't interfear with Snape again….but he was wrong.

He met in the Griffyndor Common Romm, with Ron and Hermione, asking them were they've been.

Snape just trow us out of the class, so we just came here. Said Ron.

Ok,….uhm…Hermione, what did you do at the library? Asked Harry

Oh, I searched about Frowning, but didn't find anything…… I am surprised….

Maybe he was sent by the Minister, maybe he is a secret person or something…..said Ron

I think Dombledore will let us now eventually……..come now, we have Charms, and I haven;'t recap much in this summer, so I do not want an essay or something if we'll be late. Said Harry a embittered….

They walked to the charms classroom, entered .They were sharing the lesson with the Ravenclaws. Harry saw Padma Patil, looking at him from the other half of the room.She didn't had any expresion on her face she seemed more like a statue, waiting to blow up at every minute.

What's with her? Said Ron relluctantly, looking at her, next to Harry.

UHM? Response Harry wit hye eyes wide open. Oh…I do'no, she was looking in this way for about 5 minutes….5 long minutes….he said a bit hypnotised.

Soon after professor Flitwick came in the room, Parvati shooked her head, looked down, then back at Harry, who was still looking at her concern. She looked away embarassed…..Prof Flitwick, started to talk with his small and funny voice about the Homophorus charm and how to use it against werewolfes. The first thing that came into Harry's mind when he heared'' werewolf'' was Lupin…..He iamgine himself how was to cast that spell onto Lupin and turned him back to human , at least temporarily.

Could somenone tell me about the effects of the Homophorus spell? Asked Flitwick searching for a rose hand. AH! Miss Granger….. he said smiling when he saw the wild temper on Hermione's face.

Homophorus charm is used to turn werewolfes back into their original state: human.However the human may never turn back into a werewolf when the full moon appears if the speel is cast completely, he may still have the temper and instinct of a wolf, making him still, dangerous, and feroces. He Homophorus charm makes possible the change of the appearance, but not the soul.

Ah, yes,correct! Well done Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!

Hermione , Ron and Harry, smiled togheter, while the rest of the gryffindors congradulated her.

But there it may be a possible solution to turn the werewolf, back into human, even psyhicaly. The whole class was now interested when Flitwick said this, blusting into whispers and commentaries.

You see, in the last century, potions masters, including Proffesor Snape, had searched foe an ingredient, known to be lost , to make an antidote, to cure finally the curse…..It is known to be called Dragon Silver Thoot. It is a rare ingredient, taken from a great and feroces dragon, about 20- 25- metres tall, with silver theeth, and olive green coloured. This silver thoot has a ser, into the nerv that extracts any other poison or viruses, even a wolf's gene from a human body. It was quiet in the class, when suddenly Hermione borke up the silence, asikng with interest:

Has this Potion been tested yet, on anybody?

Momenteraly no, we couldn't find a …well a infected person, but we are not for sure about the mixed ingredients, if they are not compatable, it may cause other efects…..

Like what? Said Harry, with his hopes high, for some strange reason.

Like, paralising, the silver thoot, can dominate the other ingredients, and became too powerful or too poor, it can make the body feel paralised…..but this is not very important. Profesor said to the rest of the class, cheerful, breaking the tension, then he looked back at Harry and winked at him. Harry was a bit amazed. His interest for that potion was dominating his mind, thinking that he could actually save Lupin, and let him have a normal life. He didn't want to talk about this to Hermione or Ron, they would of tell him that it was risky, and the items are too rare to purchase and so on…..

Harry even thought of steeling that potion from Snapes secret ingredients loker, he must of have a sample somewhere, so he had to talk to him about it, or at least convice him to give some to Lupin…..but still, it was risky, for Lupin….he could paralised. There was time to test it , so Harry decided to wait for other news….

The hours he spend with McGonagall, came out to be quite exhausting, and when Harry thought he just got read of his theacher, a voice was made hearned behind him.

Potter! Harry turned around, he saw McGonagall, lookiung at him with critical and also anxious eyes, but he could even distinguish pride on her face.

Yes , proffesor, he said, but continued in his mind ''what now?''

I know that you want to become an Auror, as like you said last year, I want to know if you are still sticking on that thought.

Of course, he said tired.

Well, since you've got a ''remarcable'' on your final exam last year, then she gace him little proud smile, making Harry felt much better, he rare saw her smiling, I decided with the agreement from professor Dumbledore, to train you and test your skills, if you agree with that, she said anxious.

Harry couldn't said no, he didn't want to dissapoint McGonagall, and besides, he really neede the training, even if it was hard.

He went to take the lunch in the Great Hall, and saw Ron and Hermione, sitting next to Ginny. He sat next to Ron's little sister, and she immediately blushed, but didn't want to show that.

So , Harry what did McGonagall told you? Asked Hermione interested. Ginny looked up, eating her mashed potatoes.

Uhm, well, she offered to train me, he said with a sigh…….

Well that is great isn't it? She said excited. Harry couldn't believe how addicted she was with her studies, she could anythime took his place.

Yes, but,…well, let's just say it's going to be a hard year…he said with another sigh….McGonagall, plus Snape, plus Dumbledore, plus Voldemort….I'm so glad that now I don't have any Quiddich….weird isn't it? I missed to fly, but now….I have too much too work, so…..

Oh, stop complaining! Ginny said with a bit of anger.She hated when he saw him in this situation, but she immediately felt embaressed when she noticed that Ron, Hermione, and Harry, were looking at her with critical faces, and wide opened eyes.Sorry, she said , silently, continuing to eat.

It's okay. Harry said waiting for a response…He thought that she might said something about her situation, but didn't get a response, so he laid his head down, in his plate.

Ginny then sly looked at him, just about to say something, but she ezitated.She rose and went to her classes, at third floor. Harry watched her walking away, taking the corner. He felt bad.

At the end of their lessons, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Common Room, and discuss about the new DADA teacher, when suddenly they saw Ginny running across the Common Room, and exit through the Fat Lady's Portret.

THAT'S IT! Said Ron exaspered! I am going to force to tell me what's going on!

Noo! You won't rezolve anything with that! Response irritated Hermy.

I'll go talk to her, said Harry, leaving the chair, and his two friends speachless.

Well, that was quickly…..said Hermione, looking at the Fat Lady's Portrait, somehow uncredibly, as if like it hadn't been there before.

Harry, watched at the direction that Ginny took, and saw her standing and looking at the window in front of her. He approached her, and saw the same hypnotised face when he saw this summer, in her room. She knew he was standing next to her, she shocked looked at him.

Harry! What are you doing here? She said, dramatizing.

I need to know want's going on to you, Ginny, he said so sinceer. Lupin and Dumbledore said that we could talk to them if it's about those ….signs….And you can always talk to me, if not to them.

Oh, Harry, how could you help me? She said annoyed.

It's better to talk to someone than keep inside yourself, he said, looking in her sad eyes.

You're right, she response, laying her head down. Tears were dropping from her eyes.She weaped her eyes, took a deap breath and start talking.

I am not well Harry; I have nightmares, I still remember of what happened at the Department of Mysteries….memories just haunt me….and,….and…I uhm….dream you …..dying, then tears blust again in her eyes, now she couldn't stop them. Everywhere I walk I see you dead, and …Oh, my! I am so selfish…! I miss Sirius too, but I must of known how you can feel, and I am amazed of how you can manage to live through all this….she said hopeless with trembling voice, looking again at the window. Harry felt so bad for her, he needed to confort her, so he folded his right arm around her shoulders, looking at her nostalgic. Ginny rose her head, and looked into his eyes, she felt so good, when he touched her. Shivers were passing through her body, making her fell weeker and stronger in the same time. She gave him a little smile, that just made Harry to smile back at her.

It will be allright, Ginny, he said with a lower voice, filled with optimism. He knew how hard this was for her, even though he mis Sirius more than anyone else…He felt great knowing that she made her feel much better. They sat there in silence, Ginny's head was settled on his shoulder, and felt so safe……She wish that this could last forever.

Thank you, Harry, she said finally with a soft voice, smiling inside of her.

Anytime, you know that….he said, holding her even more tight into his arm.

They went back at the Common Room; Ginny went up to the girls dormitory, smiling pacefully. Harry sit down on his chair next to his two mates. Their faces were so amazed, they couldn't said anything , just waited with mouth open , for details. This made Harry giggled a bit.

WELL? said finally Ron, anxious.

Well, what? She is allright now……she was having some nightmares, but now she is better. He said so calmly, writing on his homework.

But,…uhm…did anything else happened? Said Hermione, indiscreet.

What ? NO! Why would you say something like that? Response Harry with indignation.

'Cause you seemed so….satisfied, I don't know….just like the time when you were arround Cho but not so tense, replied Hermy.

Uhm, no, look, she is my friend, that's it…he said then gave a look to Ron, who looked at Harry with an eyebrown raised. Maybe it was like Hermione said but he just didn't see it, he just felt so secure on himself, when she was around him, maybe because Ginny isn't a girl who giggles permanently with a bunch of girls, wich intimidates him. But still, he thought and care more about her than usually…….

The next day he had hours with their new Professor of DADA.,later in the afternoon. As soon as Hermione , Ron, Harry, and the rest of the class, entered the classroom, they became anxious, and curios, whispering, who might their professor could be. Hermione somehow felt that he may not come, since Dumbledore haven't introduce him to the school yet. But suddenly, a door opened , producing a noise, that usually Snape remarcably used to do it, and an old, short silluette came in in silnece, walking to the desk, without looking at the stundents, who were so speachless. He had a small hump, about 60 years old, with light brown and bushy, rare hair, thick eyebrowns, that covered, his small and suspicious eyes, his skin was covered with wrinkles, that just made him hardly to sketch a smile. Breaking the tension he put on his face a liitle smile, saluting the class with a very lower and expresive voice.

The rest of the kids, answered his salute, but then his smile deassepeared immediately as it appeared.

-I am your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, I am so sorry I haven't been introduct properly, but unfortunatley I was delained with some…..eer….business at the Minister. He said flustered, then gave a look to each and every one of the student, including Harry, who felt somehow frozen when their eyes met. I do not wish to strain your from your others activities, so if you think you are bored, or have something else to do, you may live now, but since you are a 6th year old students, I should probably imagine that evil is surrounding us, and that you are aware that you need to know how to protect yourselfs. He stopped, giving the same freezing look to them, but nobody mooved.

Now then, let's begin shall we? We will cast first a spell on a Boggart, too see your abilities of concentration, and your sense of fear. How shall go first? Aaah, you are? He asked looking wondering at Harry.

Harry, sir, Harry Potter.

Oh, well well, Mr Potter…..he said thoughtfully.Now Harry could read a bit of fear and anger in the same time in his theacher eyes….He frowned, but then his look was upon the closet wich produed a ''bum''.

Harry step forward with his wand ready, he anxiously waited to show him how good he was at this. The door just opened slowly with a creak, and from there at Harry's view, his body was shivering, melting him.Anger was blendet with fear , and courage in the same time. Voldemort's silluette became more bigger and bigger, stoped in front of Harry, looking at him with such evil eyes. He then cast a spell and from Voldemort's want came out his mother and father's face, Ginny's death body, the same as his best mates. Harry couldn't bear to see this, when Voldemort's face was filled with satisfaction. Allthough it wasn't real, he noticed the teacher's and the rest of the students where horryfied, anticipating. Harry knew he could defeat it and shouder quicly ''RIDDICULUS!'' Immediately the Boggart turned into his cousin fat body, amazed and emmbaresed that made everyone laugh ! Frowning however remained stunned. Harry looked at him and went to silence, he watched him walking towards him slowly with his eyes looking deeply into Harry's. You could have noticed the hidden proud and wonder hiding behind those bushy eyebrowns. He held a hand onto Harry's shoulder, and gave him a grinn.

Well done Potter! Good job! He said finally, making Harry felt releaved, and the rest of the class burst into aplauses. Harry couldn't understood that look on his teachers face, somehow, he flet like he was about to attack him, but he thought that maybe he was overeacting. The rest of the kids cast their ''riddiculus'' charms, Hermione, who saw herself failing at some exam, ( this thing actually frightened her, so bad) the image turned into Umbridge's face at the time when she was attacked by the centaurs. Harry and Ron amused themselves at this, reminding them of last year, and how that bitch made their lives so ….unbarable. Proffesor Frowning, didn't gave them anything as a homework, wich made everybody glad. They went back to the Common Room, th three of them, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, discussing about their new teacher, along with Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

So, what do you think about our new Professor? Asked Hermy

He is quite nice, I couldn't tell that much, we barely now him.

I saw something strange in his eyes, a look that gave me the shivers…said promptly Harry,starring at the floor.

You did too? Said Parvati amazed…The same as my sister!

Uh? Said Harry,; in the same time everybody was looking at Parvati with interest.

She had hours with him yesterday, she continued, and she told me that she had a vision of some sort…..I don't know… she saw him talking to a tall man with a cloak, she couldn't saw his face, but fragments of scenes, came into her head, screamings, green lights, curses, she saw Frowning running……all this during the class, everythime she looked at him…

Silence spread out the room, everybody looking at eachother stunned.

- Weird…, said Hermione with a shivering voice……

- Now she is acting very strange……especially when is arround you Harry….she thinks that man with cloak is …she lained her head to Harry and said in a whisper….is Voldemort!

Hermione took a hand to her mouth, while Lavender squeeck.

- So that's why she looked at you so weird at Charms, that day., said Ron dezinvolty.

Harry remained , a bit worried, still gazing the floor. He said in a breath that he was going to bed, and went to the dormitory leaving behind the strange looks of theirs friends….

What ? Do you think he knows something? Said Ron.

I doubt it……but don't you think you will act the same….? Said Hermione.

I don't know…..it is crucial…..said Ron, as soon as Neville and Seamus nodded their heads.I mean, why Padma? Whay does she has to do with all the things are going on with Harry and Ginny? He said , but then realised he shouln't said that, he rose from the chair and excuse himself to the dormitory.

What did he meaned ''Harry and Ginny?'' asked surprised Dean.

Uhm, nothing, just bluffering….said Hermione, avoiding Dean's look, then she rose and went to the girls dormitory leaving the rest of them puzzled.

That night seemed to be so long to Harry…..he sat on the edge of his bed, thinking, about his visions., professor Frowning, Padma, Ginny, and …Voldemort…..all of this, didnn't seeemed to match in his head so he finnaly decided to give up, and closed his eyes. He didn't manage to sleep much , two hours later he found himself in the Great Hall, eating sleepy his breakfast, in front of Ginny and Hermione, who were looking at him puzzled.

Harry? Said Ginny woith a raised eyebrown. Are you alllright?

Hum? He said eating his last bite of toast. Uhm, I'm just sleepy….that was partially true. He gave a friendly look to Ginny, that made her smile, soon her face brightened , and kept it like that all day. She felt conforting arround Harry, so did he. Ron came enthusyasthick, in the Hall, and announced Ginny that Quidditch practise, is about to start an hour later; she smilled brightly, after all she was a seeker, so she and his brother went to the pitch, and announced the rest of the team. Harry tried to gave a smile, but Hermione saw that he barely sketch a joyfull expresion on his face. She knew why.

Don't worry Harry, maybe somehow you will get back in the team, she said smiling, trying to cheer him up.

How can I? I mean, Ginny is the new seeker now, and Ron , is well Ron…..it's just no place for me , and it wouldn't be fair to Ginny to leave the team just because I have to go back.,he said with sadness in his eyes and voice, gazing his fork. Hermione looked at her watch, gave a last look to Harry, and said what she usually sais.''Come, Harry, let's go to classes, we are going to be late'' she didn't seemed to care about him, but it wasn't like that , she just, didn't know what to say anything else.

What about Ron? He asked narrowed, giving a look to the Entrance Hall.

Don't worry, he knows where Hystory of Magic classroom is,she said calmly.

''Oh no!'', thought Harry….An hour with Profesor Binns, and he could fallen asleep on his desk…it was so boring….Harry gave a sigh,. But Hermione completely ignored it. At the end of the hour he and Ron, were amazed of how she can be so concentrated even at the most boring longlasting hours….

So , said Harry, you are going to Quiddich practise now? What about Care after magical creatures?

Oh, well, we talked to Hagrid and agreed to skip his class this time.

Sure, is there something that Hagrid wouldn't agree? Said Harry, laughing a bit.

Wright…look, I'll see you an hour later, bye! Said Ron in a rush.

An hour later Harry saw Ron exhausted in the Common Room, basking on the armchair , sighing.

Hey! How did go? asked cheerful Harry

Oh….as usual…I barely blocked a goal….Ginny was great though.! He said dissapointed but joyfull in the same time.

Really? Asked Harry turning his look to Ginny, who was writing an essay. She rose her head when she heared her name mentioned.

Oh, well….I am not better than you Harry, she said blushing, then returning to her essay. While Harry kept talking to Ron ,she gave Harry a sly look, but he didn't catch it..It was somehow good, she didn't want to be caught in an embarassing moment, especially when her borther was next to her.He would probably staring and putting her awkward questions that may haunt her forever.

So, when is the first match? Asked Harry, as if Quiddictch didn't ment anything to him.

Soon, response Ron, falling asleep into his chair.

That means in October….the 5th . continued Ginny, giving the asleeped Ron a criticizing look, like her mother. Harry giggled and nodded. Their eyes met for a minute but then Harry said nervously, ''Good night'', and went to the dormitory carrying Ron, who was nagging something , sleepy.

Harry finally felt asleep tired, wondering how it will be the following day. He closed his eyes, and saw nothing but darkness. He suddenly saw fragments of some events, that he couldn't unravel…a scream…. A female voice screaming through Harry's ears……a man with a cloak, a tall man…….Frowning………running….another scream….more screeches……Harry couldn't resist no more, he felt that he was about to explode, he wanted to escape….

AHH! He opened his yes, he felt from his bed, with a shake, he could now feel the pain, thanks to his fall, and him sweating……He breath hard as he put himself back into the bed, and lained slowly against the edge of the bed. Luckily he didn't woke anybody up…..

His scar was burning, throbing, aching him…….he knew…..he knew that Voldemort was preparing something, was near at least…..it wasn't a good sign. The he meditated over his dream, he thought himself that it might be just a nightmare but in his mind came Parvati's words ''My sister heard voices, she saw fragments of scenes, green lights, Frowning running…all this when she was arround the teacher''…. It was weird,…this conection, but Padma, saw all this, Harry dreamed……but what if Voldemort was trying to control his mind again! ''Oh no!'' he said to himself..''Not again'' he continued.

He wanted to close his eyes again, wanting to know what else was about to reveal……but ..nothing happened later that night. He felt asleep , and woke up that morning at the same hour, in the same condition, with a qualm, that made him feel a little confuze. Harry was wondering if he should tell this to Dumbledore or Lupin, but he decided that he should wait a little longer. But what if that little longer was too late? ''Too late for what?'' asked reluctantly the Harry from his mind. But he didn't gave a reply……

HAAARRYY!

A voice yelled into the dormitory, awaking Dean, Seamus, and Neville, together. It was Ron who yelled from his bed. His eyes were wide open, was sweating, struggeling with his sheats. He finally got of his bed, and looked at Harry amazed.

What the Hell is wrong with you? Asked Harry the same amazed as Ron.

I saw…..you……and …Ginny, and then…..you………

What? What? What is with me and Ginny? He said approaching Ron.

You…were…. I don't remember! He yelled and pull his head down with his hands.

You've got to remember! Said Harry exhaspereted

Maybe it was just a nightmare, said Seamus trying to calm down the atmoshpere.

NO! It seamed so real.! Shouted Ron again, giving Seamus a hard , threathening look. Harry….you died……..then Ginny, was lying unconscious on the floor, and somebody laugh………why is this happening? Then asked Harry as if like he had all the answers.

Why are you asking him? Said Neville perplexed

Because Voldemort is alive……and he is planning a new war. Said Harry promptly, directly to Ron.

WHAT? How did you know that? Asked again Neville.

Because I dreamed exaclty what Parvati's sister felt at the DADA lessons….and it is obvious…I mean….what did you expect? Said Harry frustrated., but not searching for anybody's face, and look. He leaved the dormitory in a hurry, didn't salute Hermione or Ginny, skipped breakfast and went straight to his first lessons, half-an hour early.

He felt anger mixed with concern, fear, confuse……. He didn't know what to do…..he wanted Lupin to be here….so he decided that after classes to write a letter to him, asking his opinion, but he still was unsure about Ron nightmare, vision, or what it was……who was next? Padma, Ron, Ginny, him…….how many? Did Ron entered in contact with Voldemort, or was just a nightmare? He needed to find out.

_Dear Lupin,_

_The first week at Hogwarts didn't turn to work out that well, it was quite unpleasant especially when Ginny is having nightmares ans do did I….sord off…. Last night I dreamed something bad, I couldn't figure it out, but it was somebody that I know, somebody who is my teacher.Professor Frowning. He seems to be a little odd,;Dubledore didn't introduse us to him, he has something evil in his eyes, I saw itt and so did Parvati , a student here. She said that felt very awkward around him, she heard voices, and had seen the same thing I dreamed last night. So did Ron….. I do not know if these are normal dreams, so as Ron sais, it felt so real._

_I hope this doesn't haven't anything to do with Voldemort, but I am having some suspicions._

_Anyway, I hope that everybody is allright, and you can give some straight answers soon._

_Harry._

Harry read his letter again, and then attached it to Hedwig's leg, sending her to the Order. He went at the Great Hall, to eat his lunch, he was starving. When he got there, sat next to Hermione, Ginny, across from Ron, far away from the other students, who seemed to be unfrightened, and happy as ever.

Harry saw Hermione's and Ginny's faces, concerned, but Ron was eating quietly, playing with his fork into the spaghetti.

- Harry, we know…..Ron told us….that you and him…had the same dream, said Hermione.

IT WAS NOT A DREAM! Yelled the both of them, looking agitated at Hermione. Then they realised that the whole Great Hall, was watching them, and an awkard silence was floating around them. They put their heads down, continued eating, and start to talk like civilized people

I wrote to Lupin this morning, said Harry without any expresion on his face.Maybe he could tell us about that weird teacher….Frowning…..then he gave a look to his professor who was talking to Snape.He was concentrated. Their eyes met and Harry felt his stomach rowling in his body, he felt anger, then he heard something in his ears, a female voice getting lowder and lowder , he knew now what she was saying….''NOOO! Pleaasaeeeee, aaaaahhhhh!'' yelled the voice….. it was awfull… Harry broke the eye contact and returned frozen with his mouth open to his friends.

Harry? What is it? Asked Hermione, putting a hand on his shoulder.

She died…..she was asking for mercy, but she was murrdered…said Harry as if he predicted something.

What? Who is ….she? said Ginny concerned.

I heard it……just like Padma…..he said suporting his head in his hands….I heard female voices screeching in my head…..just now….when I looked at Frowning. He gave me a hypnotising gaze and now this…..

Oh my……said Hermione, looking helpless at Ron, Ginny, and then back at Harry. Is something wrong with this Frowning……and I think it's got to do with Dumbledore, we have to talk to the headmaster , he must of known something about this, or at least have a hunch….he wouldn't be so distant to him …..she said firmly.

Why do you think he is distant with him? Asked Ron in a whisper.

Well, firs of all, I have never seen the two of them talking, and once en I came from McGonagall's class, I was going to the library, when I saw them arguing on something. Hate is what I felt between them, they talked about the Minister, and about Fudge's crises, and I hear then Dumbledore said:''I won't let you interfear in my bussiness , jst like you did at the Minister, severals years ago, you know I didn't agreed in the first place to bring you here and teach my students to protect themselves against the dark arts, wich you practicked long time ago……evil plans, you with you're little Death Eaters''

''I am threw with that and you know it!'' He said ''Some people never change'' and that's it….that's what Dumbledore said……and it seemed like he ment every word.

Hermione saw their surprised faces, and staring at the big, wood table.

You mean, started Ron, he was a Death Eater?

I am not sure, I don't realy think so…..It would be so dangerous, and Dumbledore is much more smarter than that.

But look at Snape! He was a DE. too. , continued Ginny, looking at Hermy with indignation.

Yes, but he was, and now he is not….. with Frowning is different……besides we don't know that for sure… she replied calming down the situation.

Like I said….if this is really big, I am sure that Lupin will write to me ang give me answers. He must have known something about this, said again Harry.

Saturday arrived finally, all the school was excited to go to Hogsmeade, even Harry, who seemed to be defeated by is thoughts. He put on his best smile and arrived with joy on his face in Hogsmeade, the land of jokes, great places, and funny people!

Hey, let'sgo see Fred and George's shop! Said Ginny excited.

All of them agreed and went to a shop , near Zonko's, well colored, then they all heard two identicall voices, who were non others but Fred's and George's. Lotsf people sorrounded the place , each and every one of them trying to see what was going on.

That's it! Come wright here to watch this brave man trying our latest creation! Fred pointed at a short , fat wizard, who was sitting in a little chair.He barely had some hair, but was extremly nervous to try the candy bar George was holding in his rose hand.

What seems to be that? Asked Harry silently Ron

You'll see…he said, but he didn't seem to know either.

The short wizard took a big bite out of that long candy bar , he swallowed, and under the anxious faces of the public, he was turning red, now puprle, as if he was about to explode! George and Fred were almost laughing, but all the people watched frightened.

Suddenly a soft sound, like a wistle come out from his ears….then it became more louder, and louder, and that wizard became more fater than he was before, suddenly he started to flow in the air, making everyone to laugh….as they all laughed, including Harry, Ginny, and Ron, oh, and Hermione…..the short wizard went back down like a deflated baloon. He sat down on his chair a bit shocked, but then he started to laugh, and seemed that he couldn't stop! Soon, all the street was fulled of laughs.! Fred and George grinned at themselves then started to talk again.

Ladies and gentelman! Started Fred

We give you ''the Super Blow Candy Bar!'' step right up and buy it now!

As Lee Jordan was seling the product, the twins went to talk to their friends.

-Hey'all! Well? What do you think about our latest product? Asked anxious George.

Man, it's wicked! Said Ron still laughing

But isn't a bit dangerous? Asked Hermione narrowed.

Oh, come on! Don't you tell us that you didn't find it funny! Said smiling Fred

Well, it is…..but still…….she wanted to continue with another prediction but she was stopped when Fred drag everybody to take a look at their store.

It was a little square store, fulled with candy, bombons, jeley, the walls were covered with big shelves, just like at HoneyDukes. Inside there were a lot of people screaming at eachother, buit Lee was trying to make silence.

Is it always like this? Asked Harry surprised

Oh, not really, most of the time when we came out a new product, meaning, every week.Then he smirked at Harry sly.

-Oh, see that man over there? Asked George, pointing at a small wizard, with a funny brown curly wigg, and large pants, and an anormal big nose.

-What happened to his nose? Asked Ginny a bit desgusted.

Well, he took..a …over dose of Body-Up jelley, and well, that's the result…..he said with a sigh, but then he start top laugh along with Fred.

That's not quite funny! Replied Hermione with indignation.

What did he wanted to enlarge anyway? Said Harry giggling.

Maybe his hair.,… said George., then turn into another big laugh, but didn't helped him very much either….

They spent the whole day talking about what was going on at Hogwarts, they didn't mentioned about Harry's or Ron's nightmares, or Frowning much, because they had such a great time, none just didn't felt like stressing out with their own problems.

That weekend turned out to be quite pleasant, but Harry was wondering when Hedwig was going to get back with an answer forem Lupin. He watch the whole Monday ouside the window , but gave up later at night.

A beak was made heared in the window from the Common Room, and Harry saw a small white siluette waiting to get inside. Hedwig, flew on Harry's shoulder, waiting for a reward….and he gave him a piece of ham saved just in case he might show up.

Harry sat on his chair, reading his letter loudly, so Hermione and Ron and Ginny, can hear him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry for answering your letter so late but I didn't want to ruin your weekend with these, unfortunately, not quite good news….._

_I was quite shocked to find out that your new DADA teacher is Frederick Frowning, I don't know if someone else told you but he isn't quite a saint. I undersant your nightmares, and Ron's and Parvati's vision, because as Dumbledore told you , these …signs appear when Voldemort is near, so this could only mean one thing….Frowning had or has a connection with Voldemort._

_He was well known to be a spy for the Minister, but he was so caught up with black magic,and rumors said that he became a Death Eater…but soon after this, he ran off, somehow knowing about the danger he was into, and disappeared. Nobody had heared anything about him since…..until now….I am surprised that the Daily Prophet didn't wrote anything about this…_

_Harry,you should come with Ron and Ginny, tomorrow in the Forbidden Forrest to talk about this , remember that owls can be intercepted._

_I will see you at noon,_

_Lupin_

Harry folded his letter and threw it in the fire, and watched it burning. His eyes met Ron's then Ginny's , then Hermione's , all seemed to be meditating.

So, we should go and discuss this….

I insist on going too! Replied angrily Hermione

But…

But nothing Ron! I am involved in this too, and I need to know! She said promptly.

So is settled, we will meet at Hagrid's hut, then …we will improvise….said Harry concerned

Oh, my……this is just too much….that is why he and Dumbledore faught that day, said Ginny concerned, but how come Dumbledore haven't done anything about this? Is Fudge really gone crazy? She said with so much power and anger that not even Ron knew she had inside of her. She then, calmed down, lied back on her chair, excused herself, and kept on watching the dancing fire. The others didn't respond at her reaction, they just looked at her feared, except Harry, who seemed to understand her very well. He put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something that Hermione and Ron couldn't understand, and just made them look one at another puzzled. Alas for Harry , Ginny rose and stood out of the Common Room.

What did you said to her? Asked Ron a bit reluctant.

Nothing to upset her I hope, he said realistic.

Harry was amazed of how the night flew so fast, and that he didn't had other nighmares….but Ron did, and it wasn't pleasant…..

Still the same Ron? Asked Harry concerned…

I don't know…sometiomes is worse, sometimes I see hope ….somekind of light, coming , so dazzling that just wakes me up.

And you think that is hope? Said Hermione

No, but, what could it be? I don't know any spell or something…..like that….

Hm….that all Hermione could replied, then they all went to their classes, at Charms.

Noon came along, and theyu shortly saw Ginny talking to Neville, but she saw them , going to the Forbidden Forrest, and left Neville speachless….

Wait! What if somebody se us all together heading in the same direction! Said Ginny, almost running to keep up with Harry.

She's right! Aproved Hermione. We should go one at the time; and so they did.

Inside the Forrest all they could hear were the leaves that were dancing with the cold wind, and some whispers followed by a short echo that just made Ron shiver….Harry looked arround……he saw a humble siluette, behind a big tree, that was weaving at them. He assumed it was Lupin. When they walked forward the tree they saw Lupin's scratched face, and seemed to be week. This reminded Harry about the Silver Dragon Thoot, learned at Charms.

- Hello Lupin, said Harry avoiding for no reason his look.

- Hy there! Are you sure nobody saw you? He said in a whisper.

Yes , we are, you don't need to whisper, said Hermione

What are you doing here? Asked Lupin , anxious.

I have the same right to know about this as well, I am their friend and besides I am involved in this also.

Lupin spoke a short''hm'' then sat down near the big tree, wich made the others do the same.

- So, started Harry, how did yo know all this stuff about Frowning?

Hum, well, Harry, I found out from Dumbledore years ago, everybody from the Order knows about this. Long time ago, Fudge wanted to send a man as a spy , to find out about Voldemort's plans, so he can alert the other wizards to prepare themselves for the war; so he send Frowning, a great Auror at that time….but… his voice seemed to getting thicker, now he was looking at…nothing, but kept talking; the other listen without asking any questions. But, he continued, Voldemort found out about Frowning, and somehow he turned him to the other side. And Frowning didn't seem to be against this.

You mean, he wasn't concious of his actions?

He was, but partialy, he then realized what he just done, and began to run, before Voldemort could kill him, he disappeared, and he could not be found, until he returned back into the Minsiter…. He stopped.

But didn't Voldemort tried to find him, when he ran? Asked Hermione concerned.

Yes, but not even him couldn't foind him…he just seemed to vanish from the Earth! Said Lupin amazed himself.

But why did he came back now? Why at the school? Continued Ron.

Think a bit……why do you think? Asked Lupin revolted.

It went a minute of pause, but then Harry was the first who speak:

He wants to revenge….he said having the same look as Lupin , minutes ago, he knows now that he wants to start a new war, and wants to challenge him once and for all…… So, he came at the Minister, discussed with Fudge, and send him here, in case something happens

More like threathening Fudge, you should rather say, response Lupin. He came into his office, grabbed him and talked with him for about an hour about this matter, and didn't seem to be friendly, so Fudge didn't have a choice, and he did what he did….

But what if Voldemort will come straight to the school? Asked scared Ron

Have you forgotten that he fears Dumbledore? Replied idignatly Hermione.

Well then, this is about it, be careful when you return….Harry, I will write to you soon, but do not use the same owl, he said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

The rest of them walked back to the castle , but Harry remained with Lupin ;This saw his concerned face , and ask him friendly:''Is something wrong , Harry?'' At the sound of these words, Harry spoke immediately what he wanted to say.

Harry, that's a foolish thing to do! Don't mind about my condition, Harry , if I catch you doing these crazy stuff , I won't talk with you again! He said like a parent to a 5 year old. Harry raised his eyebrowns, and shut up.He wanted to say something, but he found Lupin extremly serious about this, and gave up.

He then said ''Goodbye'' and catch up his friends.

Do you think someone saw us? Asked Hermione, as she watched arround her.

I don't think so., response Ginny, she ,the same, looking arround.

What should we do about this? Asked Ron ,as they walked to their classes

What….well..there's nothing we can do….we have to wait for the moment…I mean, you heared, he even threathened Fudge, what can we do? Said Hermione .

But all these nightmares and visions, I can't stand them no more! Yelled Ginny, stopped walking, as she wanted to turn the corner.

Don't worry , Ginny, you must be strong, adviced Harry to her, and immediately felt much better; this was just what she needed. She smiled, and walked away…..

You seem more familiar than ever with Ginny, said a very curious Hermione with a smirk.

What's that soppose to mean? Said Harry with indignation.

Uhm,…..nothing, if you can't see it ,than this it's obvious for the rest of us., respond Hermy, a bit proud of her.

What? Said Harry looking at her reluctantly.

Oh, come on! You like her! And you care about her, more than anything! It's so obvious! She said almost laughing.

No….I mean…he looked at Ron, but he didn't show any expresion, Harry couldn't tell if he was upset, angry, or amazed. Maybe all these feelings were mixed inside him.

Ron? He said finally….

What? He response confused. Oh…you were talking about something? He said pretending he didn't heard a word what the two of them just talked.

Never mind…, he then giggled, followed by Hermione.

They went to their classes, and Harry was still thinking at what Hermione said to him, those words just kept to scream in his mind :'' You like her!'' , ''You like her!'' ''You like her!'' Harry grabbed his head into his hands, calmed down a bit, and concentrate his attention on what Mr .Binns was teaching…meaning boring stuff., about witches from the Middle Age.

Harry felt that Mr.Binns hour took an eternity to pass, he checked out his schedule and found out that his next class was Biology, then, later that night at about 9, Astronomy… Harry sighed….he went slowly at the Green House, followed by Ron . It was a beautiful day, to bad for him that he felt somehow lonely….Ron didn't spoke a word with Harry during the lesson, neither did Hermione, of course, she was paying attention to what madam Sprout was saying. Harry found out later that he had to make one meter pergament long about Venomus Tentacula and it's proprieties as a homework ,until next week. He sighed again, grabbed his back, and tried to walk next to Ron, wich almost ran.

What's the hurry, he asked.

Uhm..nothing….habitt, Ron respond concentrating on his walk.

Is something bothering you? Harry continued.

Ron stopped at the Entrance to the castle, in front of Harry, looking at him angrily with small and evil eyes.

Is it true? He said in a breath.

What?

What Hermione said, earlier this day? He response certainly. Harry never saw him this angry before.

Look, Ron, he response uncertened, No…it's not….I like her, but I do not know if in more afective way, no, I couldn't…she is your sister…

So what? Harry sesizise that Ron's voice becam more softer, as he walked towards to him.

What do you mean? He looked a bit scared and embarassed in Ron's eyes, he never thought that he might have a conversation like this with his best friend.

I mean…..if you really, really , really, really, like her, you should date with her, BUT! If you hurt her , I will never forgive you! He was seriously; he made Harry blush. He left him there with his mouth open of amazement, staring at the direction Ron took, and couldn't believe what he just said. He was speachless… Did he knew? Everybody realise that he liked Ginny , except Harry…It was strange to him….But next thing he saw was Ginny's face in his mind. He shook his head and walked nervously to the Common Room. He sat on the sofa , alone, listening what others were talking, and soon he fallen asleep.

Oi, Harry!

Harry heared a familiar voice, shouding in his ears! He startled, and he almost fallen from the couch. He saw a laugh and then saw Seamus's joyful face above him.

Woke you up from a romantic dream? He said , still giggling.

What makes you say that,Harry response smiling, scratching his head.

Well, let me remind you…''Ginny……(imitating a giggle sound)….hhmm..'' something like that.

Harry frozen, he felt so embarassed, but strangely he couldn't remembered the dream at all, so he didn't know what else to do, and laughed at himself, along with Seamus and the rest of the boys.

So, uhm, what is it that you want to tell me? You woke me up after all…..

Oh,. Yeah, well, come and join us! We have a lots of goddiestftrom Fred and George, then he pointed at a bunch of candies, and chocolate bars. Soon Harry brightened up, and joined the boys. He laughed at the sounds and faces they make as soon as they ate all the candies, Seamus even got sick, but as he said, it wasn't something serious. He even saw Dean flowing around the room, just like a ballon.! He had a great time, and laughed a lot!

He wanted to go to sleep, but he reminded that he had Astronomy hour, with Prof. Sinistra. So he and the rest of the sleeping class walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. They saw a bunch of telescopes, settled on the edge of the Tower. Above Harry saw the magnificent clear sky, filled with little sparkling jewels he smiled, because it was extremely beautiful.

Welcome class! Said a sharp female voice. She walked across the Tower, then looked at the sky, and smile; Tonight we will study distant clusters, it's origin, it's proprieties, and their position in the sky, from the Sun

Harry and Ron sighed….it was such a beautiful night, what was the point to find out it's position, if you already see it in the sky? Harry slowly walked up to his telescope, and searched the sky, by the coordonates given by his teacher. ''wow!'' he said to himself….he was living the beauty of a cluster, when a voice that he couldn't bare to hear resonate through his ears.

Well done , Harry! Said professor Sinistra…..Now, can you tell me it's origin? As you can see it is not very big, and not very bright….she looked at him with interes, but Harry couldn't speak a word…..he didn't knew anything about that, but a bored voice was made heared behind the teacher.

A cluster is a bunch of stars, gathered, like a sfere , lightening bright, dating for milions and milions of years. This one is small so is about….hm..not more than 2 milions years old… Hermione stopped talking with a yawn..

Prof. Sinistra looked at her with amazement, she knew that Hermione was bright, but never saw her talk so incoherent. She walked away, still looking at her and finally spoke:

I am not proud of that definition, but still it is true, so 5 points to Gryffindor! Good job.

Ron and Harry smiled at her, but she almost fallen asleep.

Harry was still searching the sky, hope he will find more clusters or bright stars. He finally found a big, perfect sfere star, red-coloured, illuminating the perfect blue sky.

Ah! You find the most beautiful star of all, does anybody knows what is called? Come look!

Hermione look through Harry's telescope, then she rose her hed, and gave Harry a frightened look.

It's…….Sirius…

Harry shivered. A warm face came through his mind with a black hair, and shabby clothes…Sirius Black his godfather, now dead…..He missed him so much….Harry's face became melancholic, and his eyes show his sadness inside of him. Hermione and Ron saw that, except prf Sinistra who kept talking.,

Yes, Sirius, the red star, from the Dog's Constellation, is followed by another red , small star, called SiriusB, to find it , the coordonates are……….. she kept on talking but Harry didn't listen to her…..

He stood stoned in front of his telescope, waiting to finish the class, so he can go to take a sleep.He walked in silence to the dormitory, leaving the others behind. Ron wanted to go talk with him, but Hermione stoped him , by grabbing his arm. ''No, he wants to be alone….he will come and talk to us when he is ready'' she said. Then, they all sat down, with the rest of the Gryffindors, Ginny was there too, discusing about the latest events.

Harry stood on the edge of his bed , thinking at Sirius. He heared his voice one last time resonating in his head with a large , painful echo, and then Bellatrix's laugh, but falling , becoming more dipped……..he just wanted to scream! To fall everything apart, to broke this memory, he wished non of this would of never happen! And it did…….the memory dissapeared, the pain waws gone when he heared a knock on the door. He rushed to open it, and saw Ginny's smiling face, gazing at him with her shiny eyes.

Hy! I hope I am not disturbbing you……she said carefuly, when she entered the room. Ginny gave a look around, then raised an eyebrown. Don't you boys clean up arround here.? She said with a bossy air, but then giggled…hopping she might make Harry feel better…..He scratched his head, and gave her a smile, but Ginny saw the sadness from his eyes.

So, uhm, why did you came here anyway?

Well..uhm…she tossed her hair, wanting to appear more self-confident, the others and I were wondering…..Harry? Are you allright, surprisingly she became too concern….

Yes, I'm fine…..but he didn't look at her, he found much more interesting to study his shoes, than talk about his thoughts and nightmares.

Well…if you say so…..she said a bit dissapointed …..

Yes, I have to do my homework at Potions…..uhm…sorry Ginny, I just…Not tonight…he said disappointed…..He wanted to fell better but he just couldn't.

Ginny, nodded, and left……Harry felt bad for let her leave like that…he wanted to go after her and scream:''Gonny, come baaacck!'' but he knew that the rest of the Gryffindors were in the Commonm Room, and the last thing he wanted is to hear them giggling about him and Ginny, and making Ron feel unconfortable…. He gave himself a fist in his other arm, but this didn't make him feel any better. He hit the trunk with his foot, but didn't gave him any satisfaction……He decided to close his eyes, and concentrate his mind at…..nothing….he dreamed something……..He was in the middle of a street….a dark street….and it was raining….Harry felt the cold droops on his body, while he was runing in the night, no idea where he was going…. Then he stopped, and looked shoked at the scene in front of his eyes. A green light and thousands of screams, asking for his help….. Then he saw a evil face , and a tall siluette walking towards him, laughing loud . Harry's scar begun to burn, harder and harder, he kneeled, in the street, and saw his face in the puddle in front of him. Than he saw another face looking down at him with a grin. He rose his head and saw Voldemort, and Bellatrix, grinning at him. In Belllatrix's arms was a man….a dead man…that Harry recognised immediately. His eyes began bigger, and his mind foggy….seeing Sirius's dead body astonished him, and made him feel weaker and angrier in the same time, wanting to revenge his godfather, so what he just did, was to scream of anger at the dark-blue sky:''NOOOOO!''

Haary woke up wet as if he just came out of the rain , hardly breathing. He looked arround and found out that he was back at Hogwarts, in his bed, in silence. He put his hand at his forehead, wich was still burning, trying to diminuate the pain. Soon he saw Ron , Hermione, and Ginny, at the edge of his bed asking what happpened. He told about his dream, still thinking if it was real or just a simply nightmare.

I just can't figure out if it was real……All those screamings, and hills…

Think about it! You think he is controling you mind again? Said Hermione.

I don't know….but it felt so….so real…..

What else did you saw? Said Ginny a bit scared .

Harry concentrated his mind and he remembered that among the wizards who were strugleing

and yelling between the painful curses, he saw his parents……The Weasley family, all his friends, everyone that he had ever loved…..

-Nothing else…..Harry lied. He didn't want to panic them, although that dream couldn't be real….his parents were already dead……but he thought that maybe the others will join his parents in …The Other World……he catched his head in his hands, erasing what he just thought, and succedeed, with the help of Ginny, who hugged him tight. It was silence…it seemed to Harry that everybody just disappeared, and he ramained with Ginny, feeeling with all his power her warm hug, in wich he felt secure. She didn't mind at all, sh felt bad for him. Harry looked down at her and saw aliitle tear on her cheeck, but Ginny knew that he was looking at her, she saw him with the edge of her eyes, and she wape it away. She pulled away, said a short, sad ''goodnight'', gave Hermione a look that said :''I nedd to talk to you'' and left the room. That little moment spent with Ginny, made Harry felt happier, although he didn't show that. Hermione and Ron remained there and discussing with Harry , asuming, arguing, but soon, they went to bed. Hermione saw Ginny in the Common Room, looking sadly at her. She said to her with a soft voice: ''Come here. I need to tell you something….''

The next morning Harry woke up tired, he hardly eat at breakfast, and didn't say much either..

Having again those dreams? Said Rone, with a voice as if like this has been a routine.

Yeaah….said Harry….it's so annoying! I'm sick of them! Why don't they just give me a straight mesaage and leave me alone?

Everyone looked at him puzzled, except Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, who gave him a face saying:''We don't know…We are sorry for you…''

They finished eating, and headed to Hagrid's hut, for Care of Magical Creatures; Harry couldn't believe that he didn't even saw Hagrid this year. He needed to talk to him, he missed him, and his teaching, and his dog, and his way to talk,… everything about him!

They stopped near the Forbidden Forrest, and saw a big human body, with a mesy dark hear and beared, waving at them friendly. He gave Hermione, Ron, and Harry a special gaze, followed by a wink. This made them smile.

Gather round now, everybody! Well, eerhmm.., 'seen you've all grown up a little, so, let's not waste time……we'll learn today about, eerhm…Nymphs!

All the class started to whisper and begun uttering sounds of excitement.

Yes , mistical creatures….they live in the forrests, haunting big, old trees, some people say they saw them under the appearance of young beautiful girls, with black hair or brown curly long hair and black eyes…. I do no if it's true… I mean, err. he hee… I've never saw one, and I do not think they live in this forrest, it's too near to civilization…..Hogwarts meaning, he said with a grin. But, if in a strange circumstance you hear them or see them, do not, I repaet do not listen to them, ….all they can say is nonsense, and they can put you in danger, some ar not even real, they have the ability to make you believe that you are in another reality, and when you believe that….you are haunted by them forever…. Parvati and Lavender uttered a frightened sound, while Hermione remained sckeptical.

But, Hag….Professor, - she corrected herself- but if they transfigure you into another reality, how would that might be?

Well, it's a world that…let's say…..you've always dreamed of, and sometimes, you came back to the real life, and you are confuse, depressed, angry, annoyed. It's really bad. Very very ….bad. He finally completed. The rest of the hour they spend it lecturing from the book about Nymphs, and Harry felt somehow strangely attracted to the pages of the book, to all those wonderful paintings, and every line that he read seeemd to be followed by a strange high violins notes, along with soft whispers, repeating the last words from the sentence that Harry read. He shut his book, and looked a bit frightened to the drak forrest. He shook his head, he didn't saw anything, and didn't want to saw.


End file.
